This invention relates to a pressure riveting unit for blind or one-side riveting using tubular or hollow rivets.
Manual riveting units for one-side riveting are known wherein the anchoring of the rivet blank to a stud of a working tool is performed separately by an anchoring device. Such manual riveting device has the drawback that its productivity is reduced by the separate anchoring of the rivet blank to a stud of the riveting device. Another drawback of the manual device is the large amount of physical effort required of the attendant and thus the danger of his exhaustion with a consequent lessening of the accuracy of the riveted connections.